I love Rock n Roll
by gleek06216
Summary: Rachel performs in glee and Puck doesn't know what hit him.  A Puckleberry one shot : for Lea's Bday Happy birthday Lea!


**For Lea's birthday i was watching youtube videos of her singing and watched her singing this song again and I loved it so I wanted Rachel to sing it. It didn't fit in my stories so I took this chance to write a P/R one shot :D enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

Puck should have realized something was going on when he saw Lopez and Berry talking at Lopez's locker, both smiling or in Lopez's case smirking about something and neither looking pissed or hurt or anything besides friendly.

For some reason though, it didn't register as odd. It may be because his glimpse at their faces only lasted long enough to make sure Lopez wasn't like torturing Berry or some shit because then he might have to step in or something, and when he saw things were cool his eyes pretty much got glued to Berry's legs peeking out from that short scrap of fabric she called a skirt.

His eyes snapped up when he saw the legs moving towards him and he caught her eye, she was blushing but smiled at him and he gave her a wink before noticing Lopez was right behind her.

"Lopez" he called out.

She stopped and looked at him, with that same bored look she seemed to be wearing all the time lately, "Puck" She drawled out, "I'm busy, what the fuck do you want?"

"What are you doing with Berry?" he asked, though he really wasn't sure he wanted to know.

She smirked at him then, before turning away and going off towards where Berry had walked, just waving over her shoulder.

Frowning, Puck shrugged and went on with the rest of his day.

* * *

Walking into Glee that afternoon should have been another hint that something was off because Berry wasn't there yet. The girl was always first in the choir room but here he was walking in, five minutes late and no Berry.

Looking around the room, he noticed idly that Lopez and Brit weren't there either but everyone else was. Shrugging he went to sit in the back corner away from everyone else and waited for Schue to say something.

Schue came in then and said, "Guys, we have a performance today to start off Glee, so everyone give them your full attention."

Puck looked down and saw Santana and Britney come in.

Santana in cut off jean short shorts, a mini white t that showed off a lot of skin and had heart breaker written across it and her hair actually down for once.

Britney was in faded skinny jeans and a t-shirt like Santana's only it was blue and had Angel written across it in white and her hair was up in a messy ponytail.

They both stood in the middle of the room, waiting for something, but he didn't know what. No music had started and no one had said anything, they just kept looking at the door. Finally rolling her eyes, Santana stomped back to the door and they all heard her yelling something at whoever was on the other side and a couple minutes later she walked back in, smirked at the room as she took her place back by Brit and the door opened again.

Puck's mouth dropped, he thought she was hot in those skirts but that was nothing compared to those legs in those jeans. Rachel Berry was in a pair of skinny jeans that were ripped in all the right places and hugged her hips like they were made just for her. She had on a black sleeveless button up shirt that had Rockstar written across it and showed off almost as much skin as Santana's. When she walked in she nodded at Mr. Schue, who though looking a little surprised himself pressed play on the cd player beside him.

As a familiar song started coming out of the speakers, Puck could hear whispers around him. He heard Chang whisper to Rutherford that Berry looked hot as hell and he heard Rutherford agreeing. He heard Kurt whisper that his diva was growing up and rolled his eyes at that but his eyes, they never left her. As soon as the music started she had started swaying her hips and dancing slowly to the beat, Lopez and Brit were dancing too but he barely noticed them as he watched her, her eyes locked with his, when the first word came out of her lips.

_I saw him dancing' there by the record machine_

_She locked eyes with him as he sang that line_

_Knew you must'a been about seventeen._

_The beat was going strong_

_Playing my favorite song_

During this, her eyes stayed on his as she swiveled and danced, slowly, sliding down to the floor before coming back up and winking at him.

_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long_

_Til he was with me, Yea me_

_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long_

_Till he was with me, Yeah me_

_The girls all danced together during that verse_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox baby._

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come an' take your time an' dance with me_

Through the whole chorus though she was dancing in front of his row, looking away at Matt and Mike every once in a while but he could tell her attention was mostly on him

_OW_

As she made that noise she bent backwards and touched her hand to the floor before coming back up, locking eyes with him and winking again. He couldn't believe that Rachel Berry was singing this song, dancing like that and from the looks of it, it was for him 'Damn that's hot' he thought

_He smiled so I got up an' asked for his name_

She walked towards him as she sang it and he watched her, smirking as the girls continued to sing back up and dance on the floor

_That don't matter he said_

_Cause it's all the same_

As she got to him she danced around his chair as she continued singing after a complete circle she sat herself sideways in his lap and sung

_Said can I take you home_

_Where we can be alone_

She trailed her hand down his face before getting up and moving back to the girls leaving him to stare after her as he heard the club whisper around him.

_An' next we were movin' on_

_And he was with me, yeah me_

_Next we were movin' on_

_And he was with me, yeah me, singin'_

Another wink before she crooked her finger at him and he found himself getting up to go to her, mike and Matt following to dance with Lopez and Brit.

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come an' take your time an' dance with me_

She wrapped an arm around his neck as she sang, his around her hips as they danced

_Ow_

She wrapped a leg around his waist as she bent back this time and he found his arms spotting her all the way even as he was trying to keep control of himself with her pressed against him like that. Coming back up she moved away from him and continued to sing as he and the boys were sent back to their chairs

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone_

_Next we'll be movin' on_

_He was with me, yeah me_

_An' we'll be movin' on_

_An' singin' that same old song_

_Yeah with me, singin'_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come an' take your time and dance with me_

At the end of the song, she winked at him even as the whole club burst into applause and surrounded her and the two cheerios.

"Wow, Rachel, Santana, Britney that was really something. You guys all did a wonderful job" Mr. Schue said but Puck had a feeling that Rachel didn't hear a word of it because her eyes were on him, eyebrow cocked challenging him to tell her what he thought.

He got up slowly from the chair that he had moved back to and walked over her, pushing Hummel out of his way and smirked at her, "That was hot Berry"

She smiled up at him, "Thank you, Noah. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

He looked down at her and said, "I definitely did. Mind doing a repeat performance tonight? Just us?"

She blushed but smirked up at him as she said, "I think that could be arranged."

Before turning and walking out, leaving him to watch her go, Santana and Brit hurried to follow. All three girls giggling.

"Dude, I think Berry just picked you up" Rutherford said, hand on my shoulder.

He nodded, thinking he was right and couldn't find it in me to care "Damn, that was hot" was all he could think to say.

The boys nodded and Chang said, "Our girls, sure know how to tease"

He didn't even argue the 'our girls' because it was safe to say if he had his repeat performance, as promised, Berry would be his girl and if the making out was half as hot as that dance was, he definitely didn't mind that one bit.

With a smirk in place, he put his waved at his friends before following the girls, sending both Rach and Lopez a text as he went, tonight was so his night.

* * *

**There will be more one shots about this, one that show's it from Rachel's POV and probably the after as well, because I am seriously lacking in my P/R fanfics lol hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
